Twelve Days Of DEBS
by hogwaffle
Summary: A little Christmas Story, there wont be any larger then life villian this time. I'm going to post one chapter a day till christmasif i remember lol Amy and Lucy spend christmas in NYC with their son and Amys parents debs need their help to catch a thief
1. Chapter 1

I ran toward the phone with only one thought in my mind 'escape'. I scrambled to pick it up before whatever kind soul on the other end could decide to give up and hang up. I put the phone quickly to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Lucy?" Amy sounded concerned, as she should. "Are you alright?"

"Oh thank God you called," I collapsed on the couch, glad for a few moments of freedom from the world's longest game of shoots and ladders. "We have got to loose that game, Amy. I mean it, I'm just going to throw it in the ocean."

"Lucy," Amy warned. "You will not."

"No, I wont. But can't a girl dream? We've been playing for almost two hours, as soon as a game is over he wants to start again right away."

"Is that Mim?" Michal asked leaning against the door to the hallway. I smiled and nodded, loving that he called Amy that now. It had been our compromise on mom.

"Do you want to talk to her?" He nodded and I handed him the phone.

"Hi, Mim," he spoke softly as he always did. "We're playing shoots and ladders, Lucy's doing well."

I smiled listening to him, he had almost no accent anymore, and had learned proper English living here in Spain, it was sometimes funny to hear him speak so much more properly than any other English speaking child we happened across. Mostly though we were just glad to see him adjusting well, even the therapist agreed. Yeah that's right, we're taking him to therapy. What would you do with a kid whose mother was a world class super villain? As much as Katia cared for him I think he spent a lot of time with other people for his own safety, he didn't ask about her much anymore.

"She wants to speak to you again," Michal handed me the phone.

"Go set up the board again, why don't you?" I prompted, with a nod he ambled back toward his room where we had been playing.

"I knew you wouldn't throw the game out," Amy commented when I put the phone back to my ear.

"I can't help it, I'm a marshmallow for him," I admitted. "Anyway how are you? How's New York City?"

"Great," she answered, but didn't sound as enthusiastic as she might.

"Are you parents doing alright?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered quickly. "They're looking forward to you and Michal arriving. It's just." She trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

"Amy?" I asked, concern growing.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "There's been a bit of a DEBS issue."

"Did Janet mess up again?" I teased.

"No," I was glad to hear her laugh a bit. "But they could really use our help."

"Again? Amy, it's almost Christmas," I was really not in the mood to spend my Christmas on some crazy mission where I end up being shot. I moved my shoulder a bit just at the memory of the last one.

"I know. That's the thing. It kind of involves Michal too."

"What?" Now she had my complete attention. "Is someone after him? Did Katia find a way.."

"No it's nothing like that," she quickly soothed me. "It's the Super Micro Macro Best Friend Talking Muffin doll."

"Huh?" I was completely lost.

"You know he wanted the Super Micro Macro…."

"Yeah I got that," I interrupted saying her breath. "But what on earth does that have to do with the DEBS?"

"They've all been taken." Amy answered.

"The DEBS?" I asked, still utterly confused as to what disappearing DEBS would have to do with dolls.

"Lucy, the dolls were taken, the DEBS were hired to find them."

"Listen if the DEBS are after a doll thief I need to get back into the crime business," I joked.

"Its Faire who took them," Amy explained. "Have you heard of her?"

"Yeah," I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me. "She's a crackpot from what I've heard."

"Total crackpot," Amy agreed. "But good at what she does."

"Why dolls?" I asked.

"They're the hottest gift this Christmas, she'll be able to well over cost on the black market."

"Black market Muffin dolls?" I asked skeptically.

"Lucy didn't you ever have something you wanted so much your parents would pay anything for it?"

"No, they did a lot more taking then paying," I admitted and sighed. "Okay, how long has she given them to get the dolls back?"

"Twelve days."

"What's the first clue?"

"So you're coming to New York then? The DEBS already booked tickets for you and Michal, the flight leaves at four PM your time."

"Amy what's the first clue?"

"My parents will be happy to take him when we can't, and the hotel has plenty of things to keep him busy too."

"Amy," I answered warningly.

"Alright so I'll be seeing you soon."

"The clue?" I asked once more.

"Fine," she sighed. "The first clue is."

"A partridge in a fake tree?" I asked incredulously. "Jesus, Faire really is a crackpot."

"You didn't guess that when Amy said we have twelve days?" Max asked, barely holding back an uncharacteristic grin. "Twelve days till Christmas eve, Lucy."

"And if we get the dolls back people will just get killed that night scrambling for one," I pointed out.

"We're working on something," Max answered.

"This is a waste of time," Dominique rolled her eyes, smoke thick around her in the small room, I was glad we had left Michal with Amy's parents, by now all three of them were probably sleeping, which I wished I was doing as well. "We could already be on vacation."

"And Miss a chance to tangle with the strangness that is Faire?" I asked. "Who would give up that?"

"Someone who has a conciounce and doesn't want to see millions of kids sad on Christmas morning," Max answered with more feeling than I would have expected.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I pointed out. "Where's Janet and Scud?"

"They should be arriving at any minute," Amy glanced at the clock. "Their flight landed over an hour ago."

"Traffic's horrible out there," Max shook her head. "My cab in yesterday took damn near two hours."

"Okay so we won't wait for them," Amy decided. "Now we all know how these clues work. Each clue will lead to the next clue, and the next clue will only be there for twenty-four hours after we find the first clue. If that makes sense."

"Basically we have twenty-four hours to figure out each clue, and this ones about to expire," I answered.

"In as few words," Max agreed.

"Where in New York City would you find a pear tree?" Amy mused.

"I think the more important question might be what the fuck is a partridge really?" I asked.

"It is a game bird, like a quail or the ruffled grouse. It is most common in farm lands." Dominique answered casually, not looking up from the nail she was picking.

I was glad I was not the only one who was stunned into silence by this display of avian knowledge.

"What?" She asked, finally looking up and seeing the triple looks of shock.

"Hi! Sorry we're late, the traffic was horrendous, I don't know how anyone lives in this city, Amy!!!" Janet entered the room spinning us all back into life.

"Janet!" Amy smiled and accepted Janet as she threw herself at Amy, arms wrapping tightly around her as Janet laughed happily.

"How are you Amy? How's Michal?"

"Asleep I hope," Amy answered.

"Hey, Luce," Scud dropped the two oversized duffle bags he was carrying. "This woman packs like crazy."

"It's New York City," Janet defended. "I've never been."

"Well they do have shops here," I informed her. "Usually good to bring empty bags."

"She has one packed," Scud answered with a shake of his head.

"How are you?" I smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Good, we've been good," he nodded. "We were also warm back in Nevada before we got called out to this craziness."

"It was nice in LA too, so don't act like you're the only one pulled away to real winter," Max snapped.

"Touchy," Scud grinned. "Where were you two headed, and where's Michal?"

"We were going to spent Christmas with Amy's parents in New York anyway." I explained. "They live in Florida for winters now, so they wanted some snow."

"I don't know about you, but I miss Christmas in the Bahamas," Scud whispered confidentially.

"You and me both," I answered leaning in. "Tia and Gia?" I asked even more quietly.

"Miss them too," he nodded with a grin. "Things still good with Amy?"

"Great," I smiled. "And Janet?"

"Better then I ever expected."

"So Tia and Gia?"

"Fun, but unnecessary, right?"

"Right," I agreed clapping him on the back. "Now what do you know about partridges?"

"Um, they like pear trees?" He answered skeptically.

"That's apparently not the case," I answered with a smile.

"There aren't any farmlands in New York City," Max mused looking over a map of the city.

"Well what if its not a real partridge," Amy asked.

"Ohh maybe it's a partridge family!" Scud spoke with mock enthusisum and Janet elbowed him.

"No," I shook my head. "But Amy could be onto something. All the big department stores still put on those big holiday displays right?"

"Yeah," Max nodded thoughtfully. "But there's a ton of them."

"Still probably our best bet," I pointed out. "And its not like anyone's going to die if we mess this up right?"

"But the children will be very upset," Max pointed out forcefully.

"Yeah, we get it," I nodded. "Let's go look for a partridge."

Four hours later, just as the sun was coming up and time had almost run out we hit Christmas partridge gold.

Just for the record the stores had three frosty the snow mans, twenty-four santas, about a bazillion reindeer (six were Rudolph), and thirty Christmas trees. One had a partridge in a pear tree.

"Here!" Janet called just as I had about given up on the whole idea and was trying to figure out how to tell Amy I quit more elegantly then Dominique had. "I can see another card by the bird."

"There are like ten cards on that tree, babe," Scud pointed out coming up behind Janet.

"But that ones a different color," she insisted. Max leaned forward checking out the card.

"This is it, there's a big D on the card."

Max purposefully strode toward the big front door and banged loudly. For a few moments there was no response and she banged again. This time I bent and withered old woman ambled toward the door.

"We're closed."

"We're government," Max answered pressing her badge against the window. "Let us in."

"You don't look like government," the woman answered skeptically.

"You want me to call my supervisor?" Max asked giving the woman a patronizing look. "You want me to wake his executive ass at this time of the morning and haul him down here just to assure you that we are what my badge says we are?"

The woman seemed to think about this. "You can come in, but all those others have to go across the street before I'll open the door."

"Go on," Max waved us away. "I'll get the card."

As a group we worked our way across traffic, then stood shivering while the woman let Max into the building. Personally she isn't the one of the group I would have picked to be alone with, but then the woman didn't know here. Before we could become true icicles Max slipped back out, and waved the letter over her head to show she was successful.

Hardly looking at traffic Max darted across the street. "Got it."

"Great," I tried to sound enthusiastic, I really did. "How about we step into this coffee shop to read it so I don't freeze my ass off?"

There was no disagreement. Soon we were all settled into a big round booth in the back of the café, which was already insanely busy at six am. Coffee in hand I was much more in the mood to read the next clue.

"We know what its going to be," I couldn't help pointing out.

"Yeah but not how she's going to change it a bit," Amy answered, I could tell by her voice she was getting as tired as I was. "Read it Max."

"Two turtle doves, dancing merrily." Max read aloud.

"That sounds logical enough," Scud rolled his eyes.

"Alright, none of us are going to figure out anything this tired," Max admitted. "Lets all head back, and I'll email this to Dom, she can come up with something maybe."

"Thank god," I nodded and stood wearily pulling up Amy behind me. "None of you better call before four this afternoon."

They all nodded and I lead Amy outside. We were lucky and it only took a couple minutes to hail a cab. Once inside Amy snuggled in next to me, eyes already shutting.

"I love you," she muttered.

"Love you too," I smiled and kissed her head, stroking her hair. "You're parents are going to be alright with Michal for the day?"

"Of course," she assured me. "They're positively giddy about it."

I leaned back in the cab, forcing myself to stay awake even after Amy dozed off. The ride didn't take long and soon we were at our own hotel. With barely any words we undressed and climbed into the heavenly soft bed. Both of us were asleep before her parents and Michal even woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to Amy's phone blaring a jingle bell ring tone and did my best not to swear when I saw it was only a little past two-thirty in the afternoon. I reached blindly for the phone, almost knocking an empty glass onto the floor in my hurry, and punched the answer button.

"What?" I asked blearily.

"A good afternoon to you as well," Dominique snapped as if I was the one who had just woken her from a sound sleep. "We have found where the dancing turtle doves will be if you are still interested in helping, though I don't see why anyone would be."

"Who is it?" Amy mumbled.

"Dominique," I answered. "They found the doves."

"Gimmie the phone," Amy ordered, suddenly wide awake and snatching it from me. "Hello? Yeah? Where? What time should we meet you? Alright, no he's going to be with my parents, okay, okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and attempted to pull the covers off of my head, I held them firmly in place, determined to get at least another hour of sleep.

"Lucy, we need to get ready to meet them," Amy reached under the blankets, pulling them over her own head and snuggling up to me.

"What time?" I asked, holding her close, but keeping my eyes stubbornly shut.

"Four forty-five," she answered and I groaned.

"That's two hours away, I can sleep more."

"You're not going to shower?" Amy asked, as if I ever smelled bad.

"No, I've gotten barely eight hours of sleep in the last two nights. I'm allowed to look like shit." I grumbled, in no mood to be diplomatic about it.

"Your choice," Amy agreed and tried to pull away to get out of the bed, I clung tightly to her, forcing her to snuggle longer.

"Lucy," she said in her voice which means 'I really should get up, but don't want to'. "I need to get ready."

"Five minutes," I promised, kissing her forehead and immediately starting to doze back off holding her close.

Twenty minutes later Amy awoke with a jolt and before I could protest, or even fully wake up she was out of the bed and halfway to the bathroom. I knew nothing I could say would stop her, so I snuggled back into bed to try to doze a few more minutes.

No such luck, after five minutes of trying to sleep I finally gave up and headed for the shower wet, naked Amy could be as refreshing as sleep. I stepped into the steam filled bathroom and stretched languidly, body sore from the flight and the unfamiliar bed.

"Lucy?" Amy called.

"Yeah," I spoke through a yawn, breathing in the scent of her familiar shampoo; she had obviously decided to forgo the hotels samples. "I'm coming."

I climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind me and reaching for Amy's warm body, she let herself fall easily into me, looking up to kiss my lightly.

"Morning," she smiled, drops of water running down her face. "Nice to see you'll be getting clean for everyone.

"Clean?" I teased. "I'm not really showering, I just came to watch you," I kissed her neck playfully, then again less playfully, running my hands up her back and down again pulling her tight against me. "I love you," I muttered into her wet hair, loving the smell of her.

"God," Amy pushed me away smiling. "You have got to stop or we will never make it to the theater." She shoved a bottle of shampoo into my hand and pushed me towards the water.

"Theater?" I asked as I lathered up my hair.

"Yes, there's a ballet in a small off Broadway theater, it's on the twelve days of Christmas and its cast includes two turtle doves." Amy sounded pleased that they had already figured out the clue.

"It's a ballet?" I asked with a frown. "I hate ballet, and ballet dancers. Have you ever dated one? Their more stuck up then Australians, and they have eating disorders."

"You really have got to move on," Amy rolled her eyes. "Ballet is beautiful, and there are plenty of girls like you and me who are naturally small."

"It's lame," I insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just hated ballet class," I answered without thinking and immediately regretted it.

"You took ballet?" Her mouth was actually hanging open. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but I wasn't any good. It was in elementary school, my mother had these dreams of my becoming a ballet dancer."

"Not a master criminal?" Amy sounded surprised.

"That was my dad's deal," I explained. "He never had a son so he wanted me to know the family business; mom never thought it was something a lady should do. Course I never was too ladylike."

Amy pulled me into a quick unexpected hug, kissing me gently on the cheek. "You're plenty lady enough for me, and its these little things that make you so special to me, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I answered, unable to hide a smile. "But not even Scud knows I took ballet so if you tell anyone," I threatened.

"Got it," Amy nodded. "I'm going to get dressed.

I quickly finished showering and getting ready so that by four we were on our way. We stopped quickly at a McDonalds for some lunch, but still made it to the theater early. I stepped out of the car and helped Amy out into the blistering cold, both of us huddling together for the short run into the theater. I looked up surprised at the only familiar face I saw there.

"Billy?" I asked. He froze for a moment, as if he had no idea what to do, then relaxed a bit and stepped forward to give me a quick hug.

"Hey, sorry you scared me." He stepped back looking like a kid dressed in his father's best-tailored suit. It occurred to me I never seen him in anything more formal then jeans; his curly hair was still as uncontrollable as always.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked exactly what I was thinking.

"I happened to be in town," he explained with a half nervous grin. "There's this big convention a bunch of guys from this 'World of Warcraft" board I frequent. I had no other Christmas plans so I thought I'd just stay here. I called up Scud to tell him about the convention and he said everyone was in town, invited me to come along tonight."

"Good, everyone will be glad you're here," I told him and he beamed, I hoped it wasn't a total lie. "We're going to check our coats, alright? Be right back."

Amy and I headed quickly around the corner to the coat check, her holding tightly to my arm until we were out of Billy's hearing range.

"Oh my God. Max is going to kill Scud," Amy hissed.

"I know," I smiled. Billy and Max was always good fun to me.

"Should we warn her?" Amy asked, handing the man behind the counter her coat.

"Hell no!" I insisted shrugging out of my own jacket. I handed it to the man and got my ticket, glad Amy had talked me into the tight black sweater as opposed to the tight blank tank I had argued for.

"I'm calling her," Amy insisted, pulling out her phone as we headed back toward Billy.

"Too late," I smiled happily, seeing that Billy had already accosted Max and Dominique at the door.

I motioned for Amy to lead the way, taking a moment to enjoy the way she looked in the knee length black dress and shawl, hoping she wouldn't be too cold. By the time we reached to others Scud and Janet were already stepping in behind them. I caught Scud's eye and grinned at him, he returned my look with a thumbs up and was rewarded by and elbow in his stomach from Janet who rolled her eyes.

"Great, so hey the gangs all here," Billy nodded and clapped his hands. "I took the liberty of getting everyone's tickets, no need to thank me, and our seats are just behind the orchestra I pulled a few strings, again no need to thank me."

"Whatever," Dominique crossed her arms and began to tap her stiletto impatiently. "Can we go yet?"

"Oh, of course," Billy stepped aside and motioned Dominique through the doors. He held out his arm for Max who brushed by him without a second look.

I escorted Amy in behind Scud and Janet, letting Billy take the back, we all filed into our row and I settled in for boredom. Beside me Amy squeezed my hand warmly as the lights dimmed and the music started.

"You'll love this," I heard Billy whisper to Max. "This guy I know said the show is pure gold."

"Will you shut up?" Max hissed, sliding lower in her seat; which prompted a snort of laughter from Scud and a shhh from Janet.

"At least Billy and Max will keep the night interesting," I whispered to Amy who shot me a look to shut up just as a lone dancer appeared on stage.

The show was twice, maybe even three times duller then I had expected, though everyone else but Scud clapped with enthusiasm at all the right moments, even Billy seemed to get into it, but I figured that was more to impress Max with how cultured he was. I didn't think it came from any real enjoyment.

We all watched attentively every time to two turtle doves pranced about on stage, but nothing in their movement seemed to signify a clue. By the time the curtains closed we were all antsy, beginning to worry we had gotten the clue wrong. Only Billy had anything to say as we clapped robotically.

"Brilliant! See didn't I tell you the show would be brilliant, you people have some fine taste in ballet I can tell that much."

The six looks of disgust he got were actually enough to make him be quiet as we started to leave. Just as we did a man in a tuxedo strode purposefully back on stage.

"Sorry folks, just one quick announcement the cast will be signing autographs in the lobby in just a few minutes, so be sure to wait for them!"

"Do we wait?" Janet asked, hurrying to keep up with Max.

"Yeah, we wait," Max answered briskly, "it's the only lead we have."

"Does anyone want a cola? Any sort of refreshment?" Billy asked politely.

"No, no one wants a frickin cola," Max snapped.

"Alright then," Billy nodded, clamping his mouth shut and hurrying to hold the door for us all. I gave him a sympathetic smile as we entered the lobby. It didn't seem like meeting the cast of the twelve days of Christmas was really a high priority, because only about fifteen other people stayed for the session, and most of them had small crying children.

"We could have brought Michal," Amy leaned over to tell me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but you never know when things are going to go wrong," I pointed out. "This could have been some sort of trap."

"I know," Amy sighed. "I just miss him; I haven't really seen him in a week almost!"

"I know," I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close, rubbing her arm which was slightly above freezing. She leaned her head tiredly on my shoulder.

"So think Billy's still got a chance?" Scud asked, sauntering up beside me.

"God, not a chance," I answered with a small smile. "I can't believe you invited the poor guy."

"I couldn't help myself," Scud shrugged. "He sounded so lonely here by himself for Christmas. Plus I've never seen someone so determined to get the girl since you met Amy."

We shared a smile. "Alright then I'll support him," I nodded. "Though I don't think it seemed so hopeless when I was after Amy."

Scud gave a little snort of laughter. "Yeah right," he chuckled as he walked back towards Janet.

"Here we go people, at attention," Max commanded as the turtle doves strode into the room, still in full ridiculous costume. "Hey," she waved at them.

Without hesitating the doves headed toward us, it wasn't too hard considering no one else in the room seemed even vaguely interested in them. "Did you want an autograph?" One of them smiled and asked.

Billy started to open his mouth, but I shot him a look and shook my head. "No," Max answered.

"We were hoping you might have a note for us," Amy explained when the doves looked surprised.

"Oh, you're them?" The other dove asked and dug into his costume, pulling out a sweaty envelope that looked just the same as the first two. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Amy took the letter and handed it to Scud who shoved it in his pocket. "Anyone else in the mood for a drink back at our suite?"

"That sounds great," Max nodded tiredly.

"I suppose," Dominique agreed without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Scud and Janet nodded together.

"Is it alright if I tag along?" Billy asked and Amy glanced at Max. Billy looked at Max with such a puppy dog hopeful look in his eyes I wasn't surprised when she finally sighed and answered.

"Sure, whatever."

"Yes," Billy grinned. "Limo's on me!"

Seeing Billy pay for the limo home, and take care of the bill for the four pizzas and three bottles of champagne made me miss my life of crime. Even Max gave him a wide smile and a thanks when he took care of the room service bill, which most likely made it all worth it for him.

"Mim!" Michal jumped excitedly at Amy as her parents and he came home to our little impromptu party. "I missed you; papa and gram took me to a movie!"

"That's great sweetie," Amy kissed his hair. "Have you eaten?"

"We had a late lunch," her father explained. "So no dinner yet, is there enough pizza?"

"Plenty," I smiled standing and shaking her father's hand. "Nice to see you again Tommy."

"Nice to see you too," he smiled and sank into the couch beside Max. "You went to school with Amy didn't you? At that academy?"

"Yes sir," Max nodded politely.

"Guys these are my parents Tommy and Ruth," Amy introduced. "You've all met Michal. Mom, dad, this is Max, Janet, Scud, Billy, and Dominique."

There was a short chorus of hellos before everyone began to eat again. It wasn't until everyone had their fill that the topic of the note was broached. Scud put his empty plate back on the table and pulled the note from his pocket. "Should we see what it says?"

"I guess it's time," Amy nodded. Scud handed it to Max who tore it open and read it aloud.

"Sit on three French hens," she looked around to see if anyone had any ideas.

"Are you going to the zoo?" Michal asked. "Is that where the Muffin dolls are?"

"I doubt it buddy," I answered with a smile. "Anyone got any clue what that means?"

"Nothing," Janet shook her head.

"What are you all looking for?" Billy asked with a confused look. "I didn't realize you were all here on officially business."

"Are you kidding, my daughter hasn't even been an official DEB in years and she still spends half her time on missions," Tommy laughed.

"Dad," Amy blushed. "All the Super Micro Macro Best Friend Talking Muffin Doll's have been taken."

"Are you serious?" Billy gave her a dubious look.

"Unfortunately," I nodded. "Any idea on French hens?"

"No," Billy shook his head. "But I'll ask around."

"I don't even want to think about this tonight," Janet shook her head. "Can we just drink champagne and forget all this is going on?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I nodded starting to uncork a bottle.

"The best plan anyone has had today," Dominique agreed.

I popped open the first bottle and poured glasses for everyone but Michal, who was too busy jumping around on Scud to notice he was being left out anyway. As we sat around talking I smiled to myself relieved that I might actually get a full nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

By noon the next day we had a lead. A horrible time consuming lead that I wanted no part of. However Amy hadn't seen Michal in a week, and the task seemed easy enough to do without her, so it was Scud and I that were elected to go look for the clue.

"How in God's name did he find out about this place?" Max asked as she briefed us at her hotel room.

"He said his grandma used to buy all her furniture there," Scud shrugged. "God knows why."

"Well whatever, it's the best idea we have so far, I've got Janet and Dom out checking petting zoos." Max sighed. "If he's right about this I might have to stop treating him like crap. You guys are going to take the train out to Jersey, I got a guy who will meet you at the station near the warehouse. I'm guessing look for chairs."

"Too bad the whole place in chairs," I commented with a shake of my head."

"Well just see what you can find," Max sighed. "This is getting too fucking ridiculous."

The ride to the dump seemed like the longest of my life, but finally we were standing at the gates to "Three French Hens Used and Loved Chairs". I paid the driver what Max had said to, and he promised to meet us at the gate again at dark.

I gave Scud a tired look and we stepped through the gates out of the cold into the only slightly warmer warehouse. Immediately we were surrounded by stacks of chairs in all shapes, sizes and colors, none of them looking less than a hundred years old.

"Holy shit," Scud muttered.

"It's chair hell," I nodded. "We are never going to find the right chair, if we're even in the right place.

"I'll take the four thousand on the left," Scud smiled. "You got the others four thousand?"

"I guess," I sighed. "If I'm not back here in time to meet the cab it's because I'm lost in the chairs."

"I am not waiting for you, just so you know," Scud hurried off into his side of the room.

Now, up until this particular day I had a fairly normal opinion of chairs. Their great to sit on, I prefer one with a cushion, preferably not in baby puke yellow. After only an hour of looking at chairs, on chairs and under chairs I had come to the decision that I no longer saw a need for any sort of chair.

"Can I help you?" Asked the third way too chipper employee.

"No, I'm good," I sighed, pushing myself up from where I had been examining the underside of a blue lay-z-boy.

"You seem to have been looking awhile," the woman persisted, her bleach blonde hair almost blinding me. I gave her what I hoped what a go the fuck away look, but she only smiled widely.

"I just haven't found what I'm looking for yet," I explained.

"Oh, that's too bad, it seems like so many people don't find what they want at the holidays, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," I answered absently, inspecting a new chair.

"Sometimes it helps to look at things differently I've found," she rambled on. "A new perspective on how you were reading into something." That got my attention for some reason. I glanced back at her, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I'm just saying one needs to read the clues for what they are and not what they aren't."

"Faire?" I asked, taking a step toward her. Before I could take another one she darted in between two chairs and dodged and maneuvered away so fast that by the time I reached the next aisle over she was nowhere to be seen.

I dug in my pocket for my phone and quickly dialed Scud, glancing around for any sign of Faire. After the fourth ring he answered.

"Please tell me you found it."

"No such luck," I frowned. "Found Faire though."

"Huh?" Scud asked.

"Come meet me at the door I'll explain." I snapped the phone shut and hurried to where I thought the front door was. I must have been turned around because I only ran into the back of the store and had to find a real employee to help me find the front again. Scud was already there waiting impatiently.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked. "Faire was here?"

"In the crazy flesh," I nodded. "Woman is freaky."

"So I'd heard." Scud nodded.

"Whatever you've heard can't even compare," I assured him. "She said we need to look at the clue differently."

"Why is she helping us solve her riddle?" Scud asked, looking less then convinced that anything she said was real.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe because it's Christmas?"

"Okay so what are you thinking about the clue?" Scud asked. I thought about it, I had been thinking about it since I lost her, but really I could come up with no other way to read the clue. Sit on three French hens, there seemed nothing better then a chair store named that to be the right place.

"I don't know," I finally admitted.

"Well the cabs going to be here pretty soon, so we better figure it out," Scud frowned. "If she was here this must be the right place."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's go outside a minute and see if there's anything there to help.

We stepped cautiously back into the cold day, glancing at the setting sun as we looked around the yard for any other clues. We stayed pressed against the building, hoping to avoid the harsh wind as best we could. As I looked around a drop of cold water landed on the back of my neck.

"Jesus," I cried, wiping away the offending spot before it could freeze its way down my spine. I looked up reproachfully at the icicle that had shed this small tear on me, and an idea dawned on me.

"Scud!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What?" He asked in surprise.

"Climb up on the roof! Sit on three French hens!" Scud grinned at me and we hurried around the building looking for a good place to climb up. It was only a one floor building and around in back there was a dumpster that would make it easy enough for Scud to climb up.

I stood watch as he disappeared onto the roof. Of course no one came out to see what was going on and soon Scud was jumping back down beside me, envelope held triumphantly in his hand.

"Jackpot baby."

I grabbed his arm and we hurried around to the front of the store where our cab was already waiting in the early darkness. I smiled thinking of how Max would hate having to be nice to Billy for helping out.

"I can't believe that little shit was right," Max shook her head in awe when I handed her the envelope.

"Yeah, wait till you read the clue," I rolled my eyes, it was the most useless clue we'd gotten to date, I was glad Amy was out with the family instead of wasting her time here.

"And Faire actually spoke to you?" Max asked as she pulled out the note.

"In a crazy sort of way, yeah," I nodded, sitting down and kicking my feet up on the table. "You've never ran into her?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No," Janet answered wide-eyed. "Not even when we recovered the protein bars."

"Does this woman ever take anything worth anything?" I asked stunned. "I always assumed she was into weapon dealing."

"Those bars were worth plenty to the relief workers she was offering them to, watching people starve to death when your shipments taken is great motivation to pay triple what its worth."

"Okay even then those bars couldn't have been worth much." I assured Max.

"She always takes stuff like this," Janet nodded. "The government is just worried she's working her way up to gun deals and that sort of thing, plus as you've said the woman is obviously crazy."

"Which would make stopping her from graduating to weapons a high priority, got it." I nodded. "So you gonna share the clue with them or what, Max?"

"Sorry just waiting for you to stop talking for half a second," she countered. "Though you're right it's going to be pretty useless."

"What is the clue," Dominique asked before lighting the third cigarette she had smoked since Scud and I arrived.

"Four calling birds in a pet shop," Max read in a bored voice.

"There's got to be like a hundred pet shops in New York City," Scud shook his head. "I can't believe we are wasting Christmas vacation in New York chasing this wack job."

"Well I'm done wasting my time for the night," I announced standing. "It's barely seven; if I hurry I may even make it back in time for dinner with Amy and the family."

"Yeah, go ahead," Max waved me away. "I guess there's no reason for everyone to be stuck here."

"No reason for any of us," Scud mumbled crossing his arms.

"Scud," Janet said in a warning tone. "We could really use your help checking out some of the pet shops."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, obviously resolved to his fate. I waved to him as I slipped out of the door, just as I closed it I heard him add. "But I'm calling Billy."

I changed into nice pants and the black tank top with my favorite jacket and made it down to the hotel restaurant in time to get my order in just after everyone else had. The waiter thankfully was prompt in bringing my glass of wine. I sipped casually; glad to be away from the DEBS and their chaos for an evening.

"Why don't you tell Lucy what we did today, Michal?" Amy prodded. He grinned more than happy to tell me about the central park zoo, and how they had gone all the way to the top of the statue of liberty.

"But then Papa wanted us to come down because he didn't feel good," Michal ended. I glanced worriedly at Tommy who shook his head.

"It heights, I've never been good with them."

"Really?" I was surprised; he had always struck me as a pretty fearless guy. "How do you do with flying?"

"He takes a pill and sleeps through the whole thing," Ruth smiled patting Tommy's hand lovingly. I gave Amy a happy smile and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"So all around it was a fun day?" I asked.

"Yes very," she nodded. "Did you and Scud have any luck?"

"Of course, even ran into Faire."

"Wow," Amy answered. "You'll have to fill me in later." I nodded.

"So what does that Billy man do?" Her father asked unexpectedly, "seems to be pretty well off for such a young man."

"Oh," I fumbled. "His parents are into weapons."

"Weapons?" Ruth looked worried.

"You know, design and such," I added. "For the government."

"Oh," Tommy smiled again. "Well that's nice. Maybe things will work out with him and your friend Max. Such a pretty girl."

"Maybe," Amy smirked.

"I hope so," I agreed.

The food came before we could delve any deeper into that discussion thankfully, and soon we were all occupied in normal discussions of life and leisure. It was the kind of conversation that made it almost too obvious how much my life had changed since Amy, not to mention how different our youth had been.

I settled back to listen to stories from when Amy was little, laughing along with everyone else, and welcoming Michal into my lap when he was done with his dessert. As the night drew on and the restaurant emptied we sat, talking on and on making the kind of Christmas memories I didn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Janet and Scud had found plenty of pet shops with calling birds in them, but no note from Faire by the time we were ready the next morning. I pointed out to Max that perhaps calling the shops would be a better approach.

She gave me a classic Max scowl and agreed. "Call Scud and get him and Janet back here," She ordered. "No need for them to waste anymore time."

I dug out my phone and dialed Scud? Waiting as the phone rang as Max paced in front of me. Both Dominique and Amy were already searching online for pet shops and calling to see if anyone had our note.

"Hey," Scud answered. "Please tell me you have something."

"We're calling the pet shops," I explained. There was a moment of complete silence.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Scud muttered. "Does Max want us to come back?"

"Should they come back?" I asked Max.

"Tell them to just hang; we'll call them if we get a lead."

"You hear that?" I asked Scud.

"Loud and clear, we get some time off."

"Enjoy it," I advised. "See ya."

"See ya?" Scud replied and I closed the phone.

"Want to start calling?" Amy offered.

"Not at all," I answered honestly. I picked up a phone anyway, glancing at Amy's monitor and calling the next number on her list.

Two hours later Amy hit pay dirt. I was taking a break from calling when she spoke lifelessly into the phone.

"Hi, I was wondering if you sell four calling birds," pause. "No this is not a joke. We need to find a store with four calling birds, and a note left with them. You do?" She sat up looking alive again. "Yes, thank you!"

"A little store in Manhattan called 'Pets 4 You'," Amy beamed. "They found a note this morning. Tell Scud and Janet the woman thinks it's a scavenger hunt."

Max made the call quickly. "Janet, take Scud and get to a pet shop in Manhattan, Dom's emailing you the directions. Okay, talk to you later."

"Not even two and we got the clue solved," I smiled. "What are we going to do for the afternoon?"

Amy gave me a wicked grin

"Did I mention I missed you?" I asked Amy flopping on my back and breathing heavily as my head spun. "I mean really missed you, I also miss when we could always count on uninterrupted sex."

"Yeah," she laughed as she rolled over to snuggle against me. "But now we can really appreciate the sex when we have it without fear of Michal knocking."

"I have to say I was surprised you didn't want to go catch up with him and your parents." I admitted.

"We probably should have," she sighed. "But I was with them all yesterday and we all had a great night last night so it was our turn for a little quality time."

"No argument here," I kissed her cheek and pulled her close, loving the feel of her skin on mine. "I have to admit Christmas with your parents and everything is turning out really great even with this whole doll caper thing."

"I'm glad," Amy nuzzled even closer. "I wasn't sure you would really enjoy it."

"Me either," I agreed, stroking her hair. "We never really had family Christmas."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "It just wasn't a priority to my dad, the business was priority, me and my mom were second, she usually just had a big Christmas party to forget he was gone. Except most to the time it seemed to make her forget I wasn't gone."

There was the kind of awkward silence that always follows the reveling of something like that. Amy lay silently running her nails gently up and down my arm while sunlight danced happily in through the window.

"I didn't know it was like that for you," Amy spoke quietly.

"Sure you did," I reminded her. "A victimized girl child eternally searching for the love of her father. Isn't that how you put it in your paper?"

"I guess," Amy answered even quieter. "But I never meant it like that; I didn't know he was so absent."

"It's no big deal," I shrugged. "Ancient history now." I sat up, pulling myself from her. "We ought to get dressed; Michal and your parents will be back soon."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. I headed for the bathroom but she caught me before I made it and pulled me tightly into a hug. "I love you so much," she whispered. I nodded holding back tears both because of her love and the memories I had brought up.

"I love you too," I managed to squeeze out as I stood holding her tight.

Long before I was ready to give her up her phone started ringing obnoxiously on the nightstand. Amy pulled back a little, but I tried to pull her closer.

"Lucy," Amy smiled. "I have to get that, it could be my parents."

"You know it's going to be Max," I sighed opening my suitcase and pulling out a sweater and pants, starting to dress.

"Yeah," Amy answered with a smile. "Hello?" She answered the phone and climbed back under the covers, she gave me a quick smile as I pulled on my sweater. "Hi Max."

I nodded with a tight smile and finished dressing as she talked, hearing only a bit of Amy's side of the conversation before stepping into the bathroom to brush my hair. After a couple minutes Amy knocked gently and stepped into the bathroom wrapping her arms around me from behind. I leant into her and sighed contentedly, happy to just feel her around me for a few more seconds.

"So," Amy started, I stood back up, knowing snuggle time was definitely over.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Scud and Janet got the note. The owner found the envelope this morning, thought it was delivered by mistake, she bought the scavenger hunt idea though."

"And what's the next clue then?" I asked turning and leaning on the counter while she moved to brush her hair.

"Five golden rings in times square."

"Wow this is going to be ridiculous," I sighed with a small smile. "Faire really knows how to do this."

"Well its not like she really wants us to find the damn things," Amy put in with a smile as she touched up her make up.

"It almost was like she did though at the chair store," I pointed out.

"Well we can't get out of the game too early, or how would she have her fun?" Amy leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Now let me get dressed and we'll head downstairs. Call my parents and see where we should meet them and Michal."

"Okay," I dutifully headed to call her parents with only a slight ache that our alone time was over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you don't mind a day alone with them?" Amy asked as she watched me dress the next morning.

"Alone with the DEBS? Why would I mind," I asked with admittedly a bit of sarcasm, Amy gave me an annoyed look. "Babe, it's fine," I smiled. "I'll be okay with the DEBS; I mean Scud will be there too."

"Don't forget he's dragging Billy along today too," Amy smiled. "Poor Max."

"You don't really feel sorry for her do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean come on; it is way too funny to feel bad about."

"I plead the fifth," Amy answered lifting her face to mine as I leaned in for a kiss goodbye. "Have a good day, find us another clue."

"I will," I kissed her gently then stepped out of the bedroom, only to be grabbed around the waist by Michal.

"Lucy! Are you going to the toy store with us?" He asked so hopefully that I felt guilty that I wasn't going.

"No, not today," I answered sadly. "I've got to go to work, and Mim wants to spend time with you."

"I know, but I want to see you too," Michal answered with a small pout. "When are we going home where you don't work as much?"

"Soon," I smiled and kissed his head. "After Christmas we'll be home soon enough."

"Have a good day," Ruth called from the little kitchen area as I passed with Michal at my heels. He hurried back to his seat next to her and continued working on the bagel she had toasted him.

"You guys too," I gave a little wave. "Don't spoil him."

"Never," Ruth answered with a wink.

The three minute wait for the taxi felt like hours as the wind rushed around me, making its way through warm jacket I wore like it wasn't even there. Finally the doorman flagged down a taxi and I stepped thankfully into its warm backseat settling in for the ride to the DEBS office, where Max and the others would most likely already be waiting.

The city dragged by, traffic giving me plenty of time to take in the Christmas cheer all around me. I couldn't find a way to explain how unhappy it was all making me, Amy loved Christmas, as far as I knew she always had, but for me it was only a reminded of all the worst times in my life. With Michal around this was the first year Amy had insisted we celebrate a traditional Christmas, not take our usually vacation to somewhere sunny.

I was so lost in my thoughts it took a prompting cough from the driver to make me notice we had actually reached the offices. I paid the man and stepped out onto the sidewalk holding my jacket tightly as I hurried into the lobby. I stopped at the front desk as we had the first few days, feeling awkward as always as I spoke to the guard.

"Lucy Diamond to see the DEBS office one." I spoke softly, still not comfortable shouting my name in a DEBS building.

"Yes, they're expecting you," the man waved me through to the elevators.

When the elevator came I stepped inside with another girl, probably a couple years younger then me. She stood in the opposite corner from me and stared wide-eyed at me until I thankfully reached the right floor. As the doors shut the girl stepped forward and caught them with one hand.

"Are you Lucy Diamond?" She asked tentatively with a shy smile. She reminded me of what Amy must have been like when she started school, she still looked like a little girl, with her blonde hair back in a ponytail and her plaid skirt ending just above her knee.

"Yes," I nodded, backing away toward the door.

"You're like a legend," the girl grinned. "When I tell the girls in class that you're in the building."

"Please, don't tell them," I winced. "It would really make our work difficult having them hanging around the office you know?"

"Oh, right," the girl nodded. "Of course, sorry." She stepped back into the elevator, letting the doors close. Just before they shut she called out to me again. "Merry Christmas!"

I sighed and sauntered into the office, the gang looked up from various states of sprawl across the furniture as I entered. "Glad I didn't let the newbie follow me in to see how hard the real DEBS work," I quipped as I shoved Scud's feet off the couch and sat next to him.

"We were kinda waiting for you," Max answered from behind the computer where she was typing away. "We're going to split into teams."

"Good, I like that idea," Billy nodded. "It's a good idea, cover ground and all that."

"Are you done?" Max asked dryly.

"Yeah," Billy nodded looking ashamed as he stared at the floor.

"Good, Scud you invited Billy, so he's your responsibility. Janet and Dom you'll head out together, Lucy you'll be with me."

"Me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, let's more people. Stop anyone with rings; look in any window for rings. If there are golden rings I want you all over it."

"We know what we are doing," Dom answered with a look of disgust. "We are not some young little girls."

"That's great," Max nodded. "Then get off your ass and head for times-square."

Reluctantly we filed out of the office and back down the elevator, climbing into three cars, the drivers already knowing where to take us.

Max and I were dropped near the center of times-square while the others were toward either end. "So any change with Billy?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Just do the job," Max scowled.

"Yes, Ma'am," I nodded and began to look in earnest for the five golden rings.

After a couple hours my stomach began to rumble loudly, and all ten of my fingers felt frozen to the point of falling off. Still no one who had five golden rings had an envelope for us, and the store behind the one poster where a woman wore five golden rings also had no clue.

"You hungry?" Max asked with a sigh as she put out her third cigarette.

"Starving," I admitted.

"Come on then," she lead the way into a small pizza shop, barely big enough for all the people packed in it, luckily just as we ordered our slices two stools by the window opened up and while Max waited for the pizza I snagged the seats.

"Thanks," I accepted the slice of mushroom pizza, mouth watering. "My stomach was about to start digesting itself."

"You're welcome," Max answered before starting to eat her own slice.

"Is something up with you?" I asked. "Cause you've been even bitchier then usual this round."

"Just annoyed at your little friend Billy tagging along all the time," Max answered with a shake of her head.

"You were like this before he showed," I pointed out. "Seems like Faire's really got you all twisted about these stupid dolls."

"They aren't stupid to the kids who are waiting for one on Christmas," Max turned and spat her answer at me with so much emotion I was honestly shocked. I stared at her blankly a moment, something in her face softened a bit and she sighed. "Sorry."

"What is that all about?" I asked softly, not wanting to set her off again.

"It's just a Christmas thing," Max answered, shaking her head.

"Not a fan?" I asked.

She gave a little laugh and shot me a look to drop it, which of course I ignored; staring at her till she spoke again. "Fine, I love Christmas I usually am home and my mom makes the biggest deal out of the whole holiday." As she talked about her mother her face took on a softness I had never seen before. "All my life it's been that way."

"So you wish you were there now?" I asked. "Cause I mean this isn't my first choice of places to be."

"I took the case because of the kids who are going to be disappointed on Christmas," Max explained. "When I was seven my father went on a business trip right before Christmas, planning to come home Christmas night. It was a big deal in my family to miss Christmas and both my brother and I were really," she laughed a little here. "Really pissed at him. When we woke up Christmas morning there were too presents missing from under the tree, the stupid doll I had been begging for, and a video game Jackson wanted. My mom told us that dad was bringing them with him later."

"So this doll reminds you of that doll you wanted," I asked. Max sighed.

"Yeah, and I was just so disappointed that morning you know?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "There wasn't really anything I ever wanted for Christmas."

"That's because your parents just stole anything you ever wanted." Max had snapped back into bitch mode in record time.

"Well at least my dad never missed Christmas," it was a lie of course, but I could tell it hit home when she pursed her lips and went back to eating with renewed focus.

I'd say I felt bad for pissing her off if it was even half true, she and I would never get along so it was hard to work up much emotion for her.

"Let's go," she spoke curtly when she was done with her pizza, and without a glance back at me she threw out her trash and left the place. I hurried after her, she eating my crust and questioning how smart it really was to piss off the woman you had to spend the rest of the day with.

What followed were two of the most torturous hours of my life, and trust me in my previous line of work I learned a bit about torture.

There's nothing quite like spending two freezing hours in Times Square with someone who is refusing to acknowledge your existence. I mean really you should try it.

So you can imagine my surprise when she grabbed my arm jerking me to a stop. "Fuck this, you go home."

"What? No," I answered pulling my arm away. "I'm not leaving just because you're pissed."

"We'll its not like you're doing any good here," Max answered, dropping onto a cold bench outside McDonalds. "Forgive me for trying to be nice."

I couldn't figure out which was more annoying, her or the man behind me with the bell. "You're not trying to be nice, you're being a bitch." I sat down hard beside her. "But I guess that's just pretty much normal for you huh?"

"You really don't know me as well as you think you do," Max answered shaking her head. Did we really have to pick the bench next to the goodwill bell man? I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well maybe that's because you walk around like some big bad ice queen so no one gets a chance to know you!" I couldn't keep my voice from rising a bit in anger.

"Well excuse me for just trying to..."

"Hold on, shut up," I put a hand on her mouth but she shoved me away.

"Don't you even tell me to shut up," Max hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Will you just listen for five seconds?" I asked and amazingly she shut her mouth.

And it came again five short rings of the mans bell. It only took a second for realization to cross over Max's face.

As one we leapt from the bench and rushed the poor man. When we were close enough I could see his bell was indeed a goldish color.

"Do you have a letter for us?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Indeed I do," Max and I actually shared a smile. "You're friend said if I did exactly as she asked you would donate a hundred dollars when you claimed it." The man held out his bucket expectantly.

With a sigh Max counted out a wad of bills and stuffed them into the slot. "Letter please," she asked with her hand out.

"Of course," he pulled the wrinkled envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Max. "God bless you."

"Yeah," she answered and we hurried away. I flipped open my phone and texted Scud and Billy letting them know the search was over.

With few words we made the ride back to the Debs building. All I got out of Max was the next clue. "Six geese a laying in wait."


	6. Chapter 6

"That sounds so ominous," Amy mused as we showered the next morning.

"I mean I know geese aren't exactly known to be that cuddly but God."

"I know," I smiled leaning forward to kiss her shoulder as she washed her stomach. I reached around and took the soap from her leaving a soapy trail where my hands had touched. "Plus who knows where to start looking."

"There can't be that many geese in the city," Amy answered as I used her hips to turn her to face me.

"Yeah but there isn't really a directory of geese either," I pointed out setting down the soap and kissing her neck gently. "Not to mention she doesn't seem to be limiting herself to the real thing."

"Yeah," Amy whispered, tipping her head back and tangling fingers in my hair to draw me closer. I moved down her neck, kissing my way to one breast kissing gently around her nipple as the water ran over her before taking it into my mouth and sucking gently, flicking my tongue over it. Amy moaned and suddenly all the worries about Faire were far from my mind.

"Mim!" Michal burst into the bathroom and I jumped away from Amy like she had the plague.

"Michal wait outside, you know better then to barge into a bathroom."

Amy slipped flawlessly into mom mode.

"But Mim," Michal whined.

"Outside, give us two minutes."

"Okay," Michal gave in and the door shut.

As soon as he was gone I was trying to get out of the shower, but Amy pulled me back for a quick hug. "I love you," she kissed just below my ear and pushed me out.

"I hate you," I answered as I dried off. "That was really not cool"

"Oh the teasing can't go both ways?" She asked with a laugh as the water stopped.

"No it really can't," I answered with a grin. I handed her a towel as she got out, hoping to quickly cover her up and stop the thoughts racing through my head.

Instead of dressing she slipped into a bathrobe and headed out to check on Michal. Seconds later she was opening the door again.

"You have to come see my dad."

I followed her out. Poor Tommy had obviously dozed off with the morning news and I'm sure with Ruth's encouragement Michal had painted all his toe nails bright purple with a marker.

"Michal," I laughed loudly and Tommy started awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked, wiping away a bit of drool.

I was saved from having to answer as my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Morning, Sunshine," Scud answered with a grin. "Thought you might like to know we came up with a solution for our geese problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Got all the junior DEBS out looking, Max is giving us all the day off."

"Serious?" I asked, more than a little surprise.

"Guess the grinch hasn't stolen all of Christmas huh?" Scud answered.

"She's going to call later with any results, have us all come down to the office."

"We'll see you there then."

"See ya."

"What's up?" Amy asked as I closed my phone.

"Max has the juniors on the case," I answered absently. "Gave us the day off."

"That's great!" Amy smiled and kissed me happily, running to tell her parents.

"Yeah great," I answered, but I couldn't help worrying how not Max this all was.

The recruits shifted uncomfortably as Max paced in front of them. I could understand their unease; she was imposing enough when she wasn't a higher ranking officer then you. Finally she favored them with a small smile. Even at the back of the room I could tell she was enjoying this.

"You all did well today," I swear I felt the tension in the room evaporate just a bit. "Our top squad today however is Mary Bakers team."

I was surprised to see the girl from the day before stand up with three other girls for the applause. She blushed and nodded to everyone before quickly sitting down again. I leaned over to whisper in Amy's ear.

"That blonde reminds me of you."

"Really? Should I watch you around her?" Amy teased. I smiled and took her hand. Up front the blonde turned to look back at us; she smiled and gave a little wave. "Oh I guess I should," Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Please, she's just a kid," I scoffed at the idea.

"None of you should feel bad though," Max continued, still pacing.

"This was a needle in a haystack assignment. Simply for participating you are all gaining a star in your record book, which will be a boost when you're looking for stationing."

There was a murmur of delight through the room. It didn't sound that exciting to me but whatever.

"In addition you're Christmas holiday starts tomorrow, but those of you willing and able to stay longer will be given five extra free days in the coming semester with no need for excuse and no consequence in grading."

This time I understood the excitement. "Those of you interested please see me now, the rest of you are dismissed." Max finished.

Only a handful of girls stayed behind, the blonde was one of them.

After speaking to Max she walked shyly towards Amy and me.

"Hey," she gave a small wave. "We met yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to tell you my name. It's Mary."

"I'm Amy," Amy put out her hand before I could react.

"You two are like my heroes," Mary grinned stupidly. "To let your love triumph over everything and still help the force out is just amazing."

I saw Amy's distrust of the girl soften a bit.

"Well Lucy was worth it," Amy squeezed my hand and gave me a loving look.

"Well anyway I guess I'll see you again," with another little wave Mary hurried out the door with the other recruits.

"Alright not for you all," Max began to pace in front of the small group of us. "I hope you enjoyed the day off cause I don't see another one coming."

"Max we're not juniors," Janet pointed out.

"Sorry," Max shook her head. "I get on a roll." She flipped a chair around and sat facing us. "On to the next clue."

"Where did they find the swans?" Amy asked.

"Near a manger display in Queens," Max answered. "Six geese a laying in wait for baby Jesus."

"See, not ominous," I smiled at Amy.

"So the next clue," Max gave me an annoyed look. "Seven swans a swimming pool."

"Well that should be easy enough," Scud leaned back in his chair.

"It's got to be the name of the place right?"

"Already looked it up," Max confirmed. "No pools, so not sure what to try next."

"Central park zoo," Amy interrupted. We all turned to look at her.

"Huh?" Scud asked.

"When I was there with Michal and my parents; they have a 'Seven swan's pool' with the geese from the park."

"Alright," Max nodded. "Let's head out, maybe we can catch her leaving the clue and be done with this all."

With a general mutter of agreement we all followed her out.


	7. Chapter 7

I've never felt so ridiculous walking into a zoo as I did that night. The animals give you the strangest looks when you come busting in commando style with too many guns and very little plan. Still it's good to be into it and we were all certainly into it. Citing time as a concern Max refused to call for permission to be in the zoo, hence the sneaking in.

Still I figured some sort of alarm would go off when Scud strong armed his way into the swan house, if there was an alarm it was a silent one. We hurried in quickly and shut the door softly behind us, giving our eyes time to adjust to the dim red light thrown off by the exit signs. Even with the darkness and the smell of swan shit it was nice being inside the controlled climate and out of the winter wonderland.

Max waved us forward, all with guns ready as we stalked deeper into the room. I saw Scud flinch as a swan warbled a warning and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Slowly we made our way down the hall into the wide open room where only a small fence separated us from seven beautiful swans. At this time of the night they were all tucked in cozily on the bank, aside from one which was giving us the most annoyed look possible for a goose.

"No sign of Faire," Max whispered. "Janet duck in and see if you can find the next envelope, she may have already been through here."

"Don't you mean swan in?" Scud asked with a smirk, both Amy and I groaned while Max and Dom just rolled their eyes.

"Just go look," Max ordered.

We watched silently as Janet stepped carefully over the fence and searched all around the display for any envelope, careful not to step too close to the one swan who was watching her carefully.

"Nothing," she called quietly as she stepped carefully back over. "What now?"

"Now we wait," Max answered, looking around the room.

"You expect us to spend the night here?" Dominique looked horrified at the very idea.

"Do I expect you to stop whining and do your job? Yeah I do," Max answered.

"Up there," Amy pointed to a walkway that circled the room about ten feet up. "There has to be a way up somehow."

We wandered around the room looking for a way up, quickly Scud called from the far side of the room, shining his flashlight upwards. "Here we go." A few feet above Scud's head was the bottom rung of a ladder. "It looks like," he mused then handed Janet his flashlight. Scud bent his knees and leapt at the ladder; catching the bottom rung, instead of hanging there the ladder dropped and Scud only barely managed to get his footing and not fall on his ass.

"Good job," Max nodded. "Scud you hold the bottom for the rest of us then follow up."

"Aye aye captain," Scud saluted and stood at attention holding onto the ladder as one by one we climbed past him.

Finally he followed up, the ladder sliding slowly upwards once he was off it, till it was no more obvious then before. Following Max's example we all lay on our stomachs, making ourselves as invisible as possible as we watched for Faire.

"This is going to be another long night isn't it?" I asked Amy.

"Shh," Max glared.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "She's not here."

"And she won't come if your yapping scares her off," Max hissed.

"Will both of you just stop," Amy snapped and turned her attention back to the floor. I shared one more glare with Max before settling in to watch.

It didn't take as long as I had feared. After only a half hour we heard the distinct creak of a door opening, then a flashlight beam began to wobble in from a different hallway then the one we had come through. I half expected it to be a security guard, but there below us strode out Faire her pale blonde hair and pasty skin making her appear ghostlike in the dim light.

Before anyone else could react Max was up, gun trained on the woman's head, watching as she bent to leave the envelope near the swans.

"That good right there, don't you move a muscle now, or I'll shoot," Max warned harshly. Faire stopped still, then slowly turned her head to see Max.

"Max Brewer," Faire smiled, standing and slowly raising her hands over her head. "Nice to see you again. I do appreciate that they keep the same girls on my case all the time, it's like having a real family again."

"Cut the shit and get down on your knees," Max ordered. "Janet go cuff her."

As the rest of us kept our guns trained on Faire Janet climbed slowly down and then hurried over to Faire, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs as we went. Faire only continued to smile up at Max, a look that was only ridiculously creepy on her face. Just when Janet was within her reach Faire snapped into action, in one fluid motion she grabbed Janet, pulled her to her and pressed the barrel of a handgun against her temple.

"Now I think I'm just going to be going," Faire spoke in a sing song voice. "Or who knows how well this little ones brains are going to splatter."

"Let her go," Max ordered coldly. "We have you outnumbered, you know that."

"Yes, but you all are so moral and would hate to let your friend die, I know that much about you all. Now she'll be fine as long as you stay where you are."

Slowly Faire began backing away the way she had come down into the dark hallway again. We watched helplessly until we heard the door open again.

"Oh and Max," Faire called, her voice echoing through the hall. "Game's over. Seven maids in the city will each have a number; the eighth will let you know how to make the right phone number from the seven. If you manage to call me we'll try to work out a deal."

There was a loud thump and a moan from Janet before the door slammed. We all rushed back down hurrying down the hall to Janet. She was in a crumpled heap on the floor holding her head in both hands. Scud slid down next to her moving her hands gently away and investigating her head. At the back of her skull blood flowed freely and she winced as he gently touched it.

"I don't think it's too bad," he assured her. "Just a head wound bleeds a lot."

"Let's get her to medical," Max ordered and Scud helped Janet slowly up, supporting her as we made our way back out.

"Tomorrow we scour the city for those damn maids," Max said with a shake of her head. I want this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

Morning dawned way too early and way too bright for my taste. The only thing that made it marginally worthwhile was the room service Amy already had ordered and delivered before she even tried to wake me. She was waving the coffee under my nose even as she shook my shoulder to wake me. I gave her a bleary eyed stare as I tried to bring myself back to life after nowhere near enough sleep.

"Hey sleepy," Amy smiled at me setting the coffee on the bedside table and perching on the bed beside me. "Ready to scour the cities hotels?"

"Not at all," I whined pulling the covers back up over my head.

"Come on babe," Amy pulled the covers away and gave be a big smile. "I got you bacon and eggs."

"I don't want it," I pouted playfully, tugging the covers back over me.

"They're over easy."

"Are there hash browns?" I mumbled through the covers, a small smile on my face as I knew I was giving into her demands.

"Of course, the shreddy kind," Amy assured me.

"Fine," I tossed the covers away and sat up. "Gimmie." Amy laughed and handed me the tray. "Enjoy babe, I'm going to shower."

"Did you eat?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, a while ago when Max called."

"Oh," I dimly recalled the phone ringing somewhere in my dream world. "What's the plan?"

"You're going to eat. I'm going to shower, then we're going to start interviewing every maid in our share of the cities hotels." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"When you say it like that it sounds totally sexy and not at all boring," I smiled.

"Good, sarcasm, that means you're awake," Amy grinned before shutting the bathroom door behind herself.

I uncovered the plate, inhaling the bacon scent deeply and smiling at the welcome groan it woke in my stomach. I picked up my fork and dug in.

I never really thought about how many maids there must be working the hotels in New York City. I suppose I didn't think about it because the number would be too mind boggling to imagine. I couldn't even say how many we had interviewed before even finding one correct maid; it was another two hours before we found a second one.

After we found the second one I figured it would be roughly two hours before I killed myself. I let out a frustrated sigh as another wrong maid stepped out of the room the hotel had kindly leant us for our interviews.

"My brain is melting," I whined to Amy. "These girls think we're crazy."

"Wouldn't you?" Amy asked. "I mean, no one outside of the people close to us know the DEBS exist, so its gotta be a little strange to have all this sprung on them."

"Still I just wish we could get this done."

"Um, hello?" An older woman poked her head into the room. "Is this where the interviews are?"

"Yes," Amy gave her a thousand watt smile. "Please come in, have a seat."

"What is this about?" The woman asked, looking worried. "Has something been stolen?"

"Actually," I started, but Amy cut me off.

"Nothing like that, we just need to know if you have a number for us."

"A number?" The woman frowned. "What kind of number?"

"Just a number, zero through nine?" Amy asked.

"From a blonde woman," I added helpfully.

"No, no number," the woman shook her head. "Can I go now? It's my day off."

"Yeah, thanks for coming in," Amy nodded.

The door shut slowly. "Fuck," I hissed even though I felt like screaming it. "This is never ending." Before Amy could answer her phone began to ring.

"Oh Jesus let that be Max, please," I prayed.

"Hello?" Amy answered. "Max, please tell me you have good news."

I shut my eyes and bargained with God in a way I hadn't in years. Really I would give anything to be done going from hotel to hotel looking for these damn maids.

"They did? Right, we'll be there soon. Thanks."

Amy clicked the phone shut, and all I could think was how grateful I was that this torture was over. Honestly I didn't even care if we were following up another clue, or taking a mission to mars, the fact that we were getting the hell out of this place was good enough for me.

"We're meeting back at the office, Max has the number." Amy explained standing and pulling on her jacket. "She's waiting for everyone before she calls, wants us all to know the details."

"Fine," I nod. "But then can we please go home? I feel like we haven't seen Michal in weeks."

"Of course," Amy answered with a nod and a kiss.

Blessedly soon we were back in the inner sanctum of the DEBS office. The last to arrive we quickly took a seat on one of the couches while Max finished organizing a few things with the upper brass over the phone.

"Was that like dying slowly by being eaten alive by vultures or what?" Scud leaned over and asked.

"Exactly like it," I nodded in agreement. "How many of the numbers did you find?"

"Just one, out of the maybe hundred women. I think Max and Dom actually found most of them, but that young DEB got one too."

"Mary?" I asked. "Good for her. Where is she now?"

"Max sent her home, she didn't want her to hear all this," Janet answered leaning forward. "I don't think it's very fair."

"She's just keeping her safe," Amy argued.

"Alright you guys," Max clicked on the wall monitor. An aerial view of a payphone came up. "This is the location of the number she gave us. I doubt she'll actually be there, but we're keeping it under surveillance anyway."

"We are thinking she will be using a remote transfer for the phone," Dom added.

I nodded, it made sense, I'd used the trick before. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We make the call, agree to her demands, then storm whatever location she gives us." I had to admire Max's straightforwardness.

"Make the call," Scud nodded.

"Stand by guys."

Max clicked on the speaker phone and entered the number. I knew all our eyes were on the payphone at the deserted rest area. I wasn't surprised when the phone booth remained empty even as Faire answered.

"You always come through, don't you Max?" Faire chuckled. "It's really great to have some consistency like that."

"What's the deal," Max asked harshly. "I'm not here to chat."

"Pity and I was just starting to like you," Faire giggled. It had a manic quality to it that made my skin crawl. "Alright, you want to know the deal?"

"Yes," Max answered.

"Fifty million bring it in cash to me at an address I'll email you." Faire instructed.

"Twenty million?" Max laughed. "That's crazy."

"It's a bargain, we both know it," Faire assured her. "I could make double that on another market. But it is Christmas and I'd hate to see all those little kids disappointed."

"Fine," Max answered through tight lips. "Do you want my email?

"The address will be in your Myspace email." Faire answered.

"Jesus Christ, you have my Myspace?" Max couldn't help but let the shock come through in her voice.

"You really can find just anyone there," Faire spoke in that creepy sing song voice again. "Come alone. See you soon."

The line went dead and the room sat in silence for a moment listening only to the blaring on that tone until Max clicked it off. She tapped a finger on the desk not looking at any of us for a second as she took a deep breath.

"She is really pissing me off," Max finally bit out through pursed lips.

"She has your Myspace?" Janet looked like this was the biggest of all offences in history. "Do you think she has mine?"

"Probably," Max glared. "Not the fucking point. We are going in hard and in mass tomorrow."

"But she said," Janet started.

"Fuck what she said," Max hissed. "We go in hard, we get her and we get the dolls. Is everyone with me?" We all nodded slowly. "Good. Scud I want Billy on this too, we don't have as many girls in town as I would like and we'll need every hand we can get."

"Sure," Scud nodded. "He'll be there."

"Now all of you go home, sleep, do whatever. Just be ready when I call."


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride started out silent as we headed towards the warehouse district, it lasted about six blocks before it became too much for Billy. I knew Billy well enough to see it coming as he jittered his leg, tapped his fingers on his knee, and generally looked more and more like a rat in a cage.

"So, how's everybody doin?" He finally asked. "Scud, lookin sharp. New jeans?"

"I'm not answering that to save you from looking completely gay," Scud answered dryly.

"Fair enough," Billy nodded. "How's the kid? Michael? Micha?"

"Michal," I answered. "He's good. I think he's enjoying the trip, even though we've been busy."

"He loves my parents and they are spoiling him," Amy added with a smile.

"He's a great little guy, who could help spoiling him," Scud grinned.

"Could we focus please?" Max asked shutting her laptop. "This isn't a car pool, we're on a mission, maybe we could focus on that."

"Maybe you could turn off the bitch for half a minute," I answered, way too tired to deal with her shit.

"Hey, now that is not nice," Billy defended Max who only glared at him.

"Someone's gotta keep all of you in line," Max answered, if it takes a bitch, it takes a bitch." She gave me a look daring me to say something else. If it wasn't for Amy's restraining hand on my arm I would have. Instead I just looked away.

"Good," Max continued. "In a few minutes we'll reach the warehouse. Billy and Dom you come with me through the first floor, the rest of you will try to find a way up to cover us from above. I'm sending the baby DEBS to stake out every door and window, ready to back us up."

We all nodded obediently. "I don't want any kill shots if you can help it, we'll still need to know where the dolls are."

As she spoke we pulled into the district, warehouses springing up around us. Unsurprisingly the one we were looking for was run down, toward the back and totally deserted. We wound through the tight alleys until Max decided we were close enough.

"Pull over, we'll walk from here. Less obvious." Our driver slowed to a stop, and as we unloaded the car behind us stopped letting out Mary and the other junior DEBS.

"Nice place," I commented dryly, and Amy gave me a fleeting smile as she checked her gun.

"We should look into buying here, bet the prices are great." She answered lowering her gun to her side, ready for action.

"Alright girls," Max addressed the juniors. "We're going in. Your job is to surround the building, watch any escape route and be ready to come in if I call. Got it?"

"Got it," they chorused. I was almost sick at their blind eager obedience to Max.

"Let's move," Max started for the warehouse, the rest of us falling in line as always.

Dodging around crates and dumpsters made it easy to approach the place without being seen. There was just one quick open stretch before we were pressed flat against the building, Max waving the girls around to surround the place. We stood silently a couple moments for them to get in place before she slowly opened the door.

She stepped around in front of the door, gun at the ready. Inside there was nothing, only the dim light filtering through the dust covered windows. Max waved us forward and we all hurried inside. Once inside Max made a couple complicated hand signals and Amy tugged on my shirt to motion we were heading to look for a way upstairs. I glanced over to see Scud was being pulled by Janet in the other direction while Billy and Dom followed Max into the dim light.

Small shafts of light peppered the stairway we climbed slowly and carefully trying to be silent on the iron steps. We came to a landing and stepped out cautiously. Amy covered one way while I covered the other, both of us peering into the murky light until we were sure it was clear. We stepped slowly forward the walkway creaking a low protest that made me wonder how long it had been unused and worry it would hold our weight. Dying on this stupid mission would be a shitty way to go.

I glanced over the rail, catching sight of a glint off Max's gun ahead of us as they made their way through a maze of crates and abandoned machinery. We moved along, hoping to be in place by the time Max reached Faire, then suddenly the crates ended and Max was in the open. That was when the awful happened.

There was no sign of Faire. The room had been cleared in this area, but all that was there was one small crate in the middle with an envelope on it. Still we held our place, not wanting to chance that it was a trick. With Billy and Dominique covering her from behind Max picked up the envelope and opened it.

I watched with a sinking heart as Max scanned the letter, letting the envelope drop to the ground. It seemed to take a hour for it to fall. "FUCK!!" Max screamed and kicked the crate so hard it flew to the wall crashing loudly. "That dirty fucking bitch."

Without a word Amy and I turned and hurried back the way we came, bursting in behind Max just as Scud and Janet entered. Cautiously we stepped behind Max who turned and shoved the letter at Amy, pushing her way past us. We all scanned the letter quickly.

_'Oh Max, you act like I am a moron. I said to come alone. This was your last chance. Christmas is over.' _

"Max," Amy called after her.

"Yeah, um, she's gone," Billy grinned sheepishly.

"I'll get her," I assured Amy and sprinted toward the door.

There was no sign of Max inside the building, but when I stepped outside I saw her disappear around the building. I took off after her, lungs burning as I pulled the cold air into them. I followed her as she raced through the alleys, trying my best not to fall face first in the snow. Finally she stopped, bent over hands on her knees, I ran up stopped holding my side, this family life had me all kinds of out of shape.

"What the hell Max?" I asked between breaths. Her shoulders shook. "Max?" I asked again softly, putting a hand on her back.

She sunk to her knees on the ground, face in her hands as she cried silently shaking. I kept my hand on her shoulder, unsure for a moment how to react. Max was about the last person I had ever expected to see cry. Finally I knelt beside her, snow cold on my knees and hugged her to me. I knew it was bad when she actually hugged me back burying her face in my neck, her tears falling down my collar.

"Shh, its ok," I soothed. "Its just a toy, the kids will be fine without it," I assured her. She gave a chocked laugh against me and pulled back, swiping at her tears.

"You are such an asshole," she said, but I could hear a twisted sort of affection in it. She took a deep breath. "My dad was killed in a car accident trying to get home to us for Christmas." She spoke it all in one running sentence so I had to translate the words apart in my head. Once I had I felt like I had just been hit in the head.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"My brother and I spent the whole day being angry at him, when the doorbell rang we thought it would just be him, you know being funny and ringing it. My brother looked at me and he said 'I'm not going to go hug him'. I agreed with him, I said 'he should have been here with the presents'." Max half laughed, "those stupid fucking presents."

"None of that is your fault," I spoke quietly.

"I know," she nodded and sniffed. "I mean logically I do, but I've felt bad about it ever since. I always just want everyone to have a great Christmas."

"I never really had a great Christmas growing up either," I told her.

"At least your father was there," Max countered.

"Not really," I admitted with a little smile. "He wasn't really ever there, and my mom just drank herself dumb to forget him."

"We're just a couple of big fucked up kids aren't we?" Max asked with another sniff and a sad smile.

"Oh yeah," I answered standing and brushing the freezing snow off my knees. "Come on." I took her hand and pulled her up and we started walking back toward the others. "We'll find a way to get the dolls back."

"We have to," Max nodded letting me lead her to the cars.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time we made it back to the others Max was back in control mode, and had wiped away any sign of her tears. Everyone waited at the first car, huddled in a circle with hope of some little bit of warmth. Amy looked up as we approached, a relieved smile lighting her face, she hurried over hugging me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Max.

"Of course," Max gave a curt nod and shot me a look which promised blood would be spilled if I didn't keep her secrets. I had no intention of telling on her, beside who would believe that she had actually been crying. Showing true human emotion? Fuck if I hadn't been there I would laugh at anyone who tried to tell me it was possible.

"What is the plan?" Dominique asked, smoking her cigarette in quick drags, her hand shaking in the cold.

"We head back and regroup," Max answered. "Make some calls; see who we can recruit to help us out with this mess."

"I like this plan," Scud nodded. "Billy who you got?"

"I got a couple guys who might be able to help us," Billy nodded then seemed to catch himself. "I mean you."

"Good, get anyone you can," Max nodded. "Back into the car kids, we'll pick this up at the office.

Together we piled into the two cars and started back toward the offices as the sun started to set, the dark bringing even cooler winds to rush past the car. I was glad to be in the warm car, Amy snuggled beside me head on my shoulder taking the chance to get a half a moments rest, I leaned over and put my head on hers.

"Lucy," Scud poked me and I sat up, blinking to clear the sleep from my eyes, surprised I had dozed off so quickly.

"Huh?" I asked blearily.

"Get out," Scud nudged me toward the door. I shook Amy gently and motioned her out the door as soon ass he woke up. Shakily she got out of the car, me right behind her. As soon as I felt the icy air on my face I was awake immediately and hurried into the DEBS offices.

We waited in the foyer as the others hurried inside, then loitered a bit more before the other car arrived with Mary and the others. Finally as one we headed up for the main office, piling into the small room, everyone just barely squeezing in.

"Anyone hungry?" Max asked. There were nods all around.

"Mary, can you call front desk ask them to have four pizzas sent up, one cheese, one pepperoni, one black olive and one with the works."

Mary nodded and went to Max's desk making the call as Max turned to address the rest of us. "Alright people we are in for the long haul. Christmas is in a little over thirty-six hours and we have to find Faire before then."

"She can't have gotten too far yet," Amy observed. "Not with that many toys."

"If she even has them in the city," Billy pointed out. "Which I don't think is likely."

"Did we ask your opinion?" Dominique asked dryly.

"Yeah actually we did," Max snapped at her. "Billy and Lucy know how Faire thinks, what its like to be a criminal. So what are your thoughts?" I knew I looked just as surprised as Billy did to be involved this way.

"Uh, well Billy's right," I nodded. "Most likely she's not keeping the toys in the city, there would be too much of a chance we would stumble upon them."

"But if she's as 'Faire' as she claims to be, then they won't be far," Billy added.

"Right," I nodded. "Maybe Jersey or somewhere a bit upstate would be the best bet."

"We'll put out an alert on Faire, maybe someone will phone in a tip," Max decided.

"I already told front desk to do that as well," Mary told Max shyly.

"That's great," Max nodded. "I'll note that in my case review. Get them to send up all of Faire's files, maybe we can find a hideout of hers near here."

"She knew the city well enough to place all the clues," Scud nodded.

"Probably means she's spent some time here," Amy nodded. "Good call."

"I'll run a search of local housing, see if I can find any alias for her." Mary hopped behind one of the computers and began searching.

"The rest of you see what you can do about hacking that phone call. We've got it in the database and if we can find where it was routed to we may be able to find her that way."

The four other girls on Mary's team set themselves up at the other computers and began trying to decrypt the phone call. Honestly I was starting to feel a little lazy letting them do all the work, but not quite lazy enough to do anything.

"Amy, Lucy, go call the grandparents, tell them to bring Michal over, you all that hang in the lounge until we get a lead, or until it gets too late."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes, spend time with your family, its not like the rest of us can."

"Alright," Amy nodded and pulled out her phone.

We waited in the lobby for Michal and the others. Outside it had started to snow lightly, and I had to admit I was hoping it would still be snowing come Christmas morning. Yeah okay I'm just a big kid.

"There they are," Amy smiled and waved as Michal and her parents climbed out of a taxi. Michal hurried ahead and through the door, letting Amy swing him up into her arms.

"Hey sweetie," Amy kissed his cheek. "Have fun with your grandparents?"

"Yes," Michal nodded. "We decorated a Christmas tree."

"You did?" I asked Tommy with surprise.

"I gave in and bought a fake one," he admitted with a smile. "Gracie said the boy couldn't have Christmas without some sort of tree."

"It was all on sale anyway," Gracie shushed him. "And it just isn't Christmas without one."

"I agree," Amy nodded. "What's in the bags?"

"Oh we got Chinese food for all of us," Tommy told her. "Orange chicken, dumplings and beef with broccoli."

"Sounds great," my stomach growled in agreement.

"Can we eat?" Michal asked, squirming so that Amy set him down.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "Come on."

She lead us through to the lounge where after she flicked the lights on we could see a big round table set up. The room was decorated for Christmas with garland and icicles hanging from the ceiling, I went to the cupboard at the side of the room and dug out a mix of plates and glasses for all of us while Amy raided the fridge for a few cans of soda.

After only a few minutes we had a great meal set out, and dug in happily. I hoped it would be at least a little while before Max called for us. I pushed back from the table stuffed and satisfied, smiling around at the rest of the table.

"Good?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Very," I nodded. "Thanks you guys, it was really great," Tommy smiled back at me.

"Well we really just love any excuse to have Chinese food, the place where we live isn't that good."

"Oh it's horrible," Gracie agreed.

"Are you coming back to the hotel tonight?" Michal asked eyes wide.

"Oh, I don't think so hon," Amy sighed. "We still have lots of work to do here."

"You'll be home for Christmas though, right?"

"Yes," I didn't even give Amy a chance to think about it. I didn't care what happened with the dolls, or what Max said, come Christmas morning we would be back in that hotel.

It was entirely not long enough before the call came in from Max. They had a location for Faire. We said a hurried goodbye to Michal and

Amy's parents, both of us hugging Michal tightly and promising we would see him Christmas morning if not on Christmas Eve.

We took the stair two at a time up to the office, inside Mary and the other juniors were still fast at work on the computers while everyone else had gathered around Max at the desk. We joined the desk group, peering over them to see the chart Max had laid out.

"Amy, Lucy,good." Max nodded. "Here's what's happening." One side of the chart had a map of the city and near by areas Max jabbed a finger onto the map. "She was seen here leaving a bakery. Then again here at outside a little art supply store." I nodded glancing at the other side of the chart which looked like a list of addresses.

"Anywhere else?" Amy asked.

"Yes, here, here, and here." Max pointed.

"That's a pretty wide area," Scud pointed out.

"He's right she could be anywhere with those sightings," Janet agreed.

"She could," Max nodded. "But the last sighting was here," she pointed to the final location. "Now over here are the possible addresses Mary and the others found."

I scanned down the list, the names were close enough to all be possible alias for her, Fay Aregen, F. Erie, Aria Fay, just to name a few, I was impressed that Mary had picked some of them out, some of the names were a little abstract.

"There's only one address near the last place she was sighted, that's this one." She pointed at Fay Aregen.

"She could have caught a cab from there to anywhere," Billy pointed out.

"True. Do any of you know her real name?" We all looked around and shook our heads. "Hey newbies, any of you know Faire's real name?" Max called, they all shook their heads. Max turned back to us. "It's Genevieve. She slipped and said it once on an audio tap, it wasn't too obvious and I don't think anyone else heard."

"Aregen," I nodded. "Clever."

"So we go in?" Scud asked. "Us and the juniors?"

"Guns blazing," Max agreed. "I'm hoping she won't be expecting us."

"She'll figure we're too busy looking for her outside the city," I nodded, liking the shape of this plan."

"Could work," Billy agreed. "I got a couple boys I could call in if u want a bit more back up."

"I think we'll be good without them," Max smiled and patted Billy's hand. "But thanks, you've been a big help."

"Sure," Billy blushed.

"You could be a help again some day and I don't want to ruin that by having your boys see you with us."

"Got it," Billy nodded.

"Are we going to do this or sit around talking all day?" Dominique sighed.

"Let's get ready," Max nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later we were on our way, the junior DEBS in the lead to set up for us. They'd be going in the neighboring buildings to cover the roof and the fire escapes and exits while we stormed in the front door.

"Listen up guys, getting back these dolls is more important to me than catching Faire tonight," I nodded, agreeing totally. "I'm gonna ask her where she's hidden them, we'll send a couple of the juniors after them, if they report back the dolls are there we let Faire walk, clear?"

"Clear," Amy nodded.

"Totally," Janet agreed with a smile while Billy and Scud nodded.

"I don't suppose it will make this Christmas any worse," Dominique agreed.

"Lucy?"

"It's perfect," I nodded.

"You kids in place," Max asked over the com, there was a crackle of positive replies. "Let's go," Max practically rolled from the car before it had completely stopped the rest of us hurried after her.

Billy was left to watch the elevators as we split up the stairwells.

Amy and I burst into the hall of her floor hearing a door bang in the other direction, Scud and Janet stepped into view then Max and Dom. We cautiously approached Faire's door.

We pressed against the wall on either side as Max reached around and knocked sharply.

"Coming," Faire called and two seconds later the door opened and she stepped into the hall.

Max grabbed her arm, twisting it behind Faire's back, but Faire threw her head back, catching Max in the temple and drawing her gun. I kicked it out of her hand before she could level it at any one and it skittered down the hall.

"Hey," Max had regained herself and when Faire turned to her Max punched her hard in the nose, bone breaking and blood immediately flowing.

"Oh god," Faire cried cupping her nose. "You broke it."

"Yeah, she really did," Scud nodded grabbing Faire's wrists and pulling them back so Janet could cuff her.

"Inside," Max pulled Faire inside, the rest of us following after and shutting the door. "Scud radio Billy and get him up here." She shoved Faire down onto a chair. "Someone look after her nose."

Amy grabbed paper towels from the kitchen and pressed them to Faire's nose, trying to stop the flow of blood a bit. Max sat across from

Faire and gave her a wide grin.

"Alright, Faire here's the deal. We want the dolls."

"Fuck you," it came out heavy with the broken nose.

"Hear me out," Max answered. "You tell us where the dolls are, right now; admit defeat and we let you go."

Faire gave Max a long calculating glare, which Max seemed happy to return. There was complete silence in the room as we waited. Finally

Faire gave her head a slow nod.

"You won this game," Faire announced. "The dolls are in apartment 4g,

315 terrace street."

Max gave her a long look then pulled out the com. "Mary?"

"Check," Mary answered.

"I got an address for you."

"I mean 318 terrace street," Faire quickly changed her mind seeing that

Max was checking. "She'll find the dolls there."

"318 terrace street," Max relayed. "Call me when you have the dolls."

"Will do," Mary agreed and was gone.

"Can I go then," Faire asked. "Maybe to the hospital?"

"When she has the dolls," Max nodded. "For now, we wait."

It was a tense wait while Mary and her back up went to investigate the apartment. Max and Faire killed the time by having a glaring contest, while the rest of us stood around idly, not entirely comfortable lounging around her house.

"Excuse me, but I need to use your bathroom," Janet finally broke the silence.

"Last door on the left," Faire told her without taking her eyes off

Max.

"Don't touch anything in there," Max ordered as Janet disappeared.

"You don't know what she's done to the place."

"Oh yeah I've booby trapped the bathroom," Faire rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that crazy."

"That's still up in the air," Max smiled maliciously.

"I'll find you again," Faire hissed.

"I'm counting on it," Max assured her. "And don't even think I'll let you off again."

"Yeah I know, this is just for the children, so sweet," Faire teased, the dried blood under her nose flaking off as she talked. "You're such a sucker."

Before she could reply Max's com crackled. "Thank God," I whispered to

Amy. I am so ready to get out of this freak show." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Max?" Mary's voice came through.

"Here," Max answered. "What you got?"

"It all seems in order," Mary announced and we all smiled.

"Copy that," Max grinned. "Wait for back up. Juniors proceed to the address and bring the dolls back to the office." The rest of the juniors affirmed the order.

"Now what about you," Max smiled at Faire.

"You're letting me go," Faire spoke in a panicked voice. "You promised."

"I did," Max nodded. "Still that nose needs to be treated. Scud,

Billy grab her."

"Before she could do anything Billy and Scud each had a hold of

Faire's arms and were following Max to the door.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Faire asked, struggling.

"The hospital," Max answered easily. "You'll get the help you need and

I'll know you're off the streets for a bit."

"Fine," Faire stopped struggling and allowed herself to be easily lead into the waiting car.

She sat primly as we hurried through the dark city streets to the hospital. Both Billy and Scud looked nervous to be sitting beside her however. Finally we pulled up to the emergency room door and Faire allowed herself to be pulled out, watching with shock as Scud and Billy got right back in the car.

"You have to uncuff me," Faire pleaded. "How will I explain?"

"You'll think of something," Max assured her, reaching for the door handle. "Think of it like a game." With a laugh Max shut the door and we pulled out watching as Faire walked slowly into the emergency room.

"You know they'll keep her there a while, we could send a team back for her," Janet pointed out.

"No," Max shook her head. "It's Christmas, and we have the dolls, that's enough for me."

"You're a good woman, Max Brewer," I nodded with a smile.

"So what's our plan then" Scud asked.

"To get some sleep," Max instructed "The juniors can take shifts getting the dolls ready and sent out; we'll meet back at the office at noon."

"Sounds good to me," I nodded with a yawn and snuggled into Amy for the ride to the hotel.

We had just enough time to hit up the breakfast buffet with the family before we had to head back to the office. After so many nights of little sleep I was actually starting to feel like I functioned well on five hours instead of my usually eight.

Still I was yawning as we joined the others in the office. The poor juniors looked even more exhausted and I wondered if they had slept at all. But they were all smiling pleased with the carefully wrapped boxes piled around the room.

"What's all this," Amy asked.

"Doesn't look like all the dolls are here," I added.

"They're not," Scud answered.

"These are just enough for the local kids," Billy added.

"The others were already overnighted," Janet grinned.

"The damn children will get them," Dom looked slightly less pleased then I would have thought.

"We were up all night packing them," Marry grinned. "And wrapping

these."

"So why aren't they in the mail?" I asked.

"Because we're delivering them," Max smiled handing two Santa hats to us.

"Are you kidding?" I asked with a smile.

"Not at all," Bill answered. "We're all going."

"Not me," Dom shrugged.

"She's being a Grinch," Scud rolled his eyes.

"We're in," Amy nodded happily and took a hat from me slipping it on.

"Yeah, why the hell not," I answered and slipped on my own hat.

"Alright let's go then!" I was surprised to see Max had on the truest smile I had ever seen on her as we began to load up the presents.

Three hundred kids in New York City got that doll on that Christmas Eve. Even with all of us and a couple of the junior DEBS working on it

Amy and I barely made it home in time for dinner.

When the car stopped outside our hotel and we climbed out saying goodnight a horrible thought struck me. "Amy we didn't get Michal a doll." I could tell by how her eyes widened that she hadn't remembered either.

"No," Scud answered with a grin and pulled a final present from under the front seat. "We remembered him last night."

"You're great," I kissed his cheek and leaned back into our car.

"Max, tell Billy, Dom, and all the juniors that they're invited to Christmas dinner tomorrow with the rest of you."

"Will do," Max nodded. "Thanks for all your help again."

We smiled and waved and headed into the hotel, ready for a perfect Christmas.

Michal gave us a look like Christmas had come early when we came wearily through the door. His eyes lit up and he ran to embrace us both.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled up at us.

"Merry Christmas," I bent and lifted him to my waist where he held on tightly, arms around my neck.

"The tree's amazing," Amy awed as we walked toward it.

"Is that present for me?" Michal asked as Amy knelt and set it under the tree.

"Sure is," I assured him. "We ran into Santa and he had us bring it here. He likes to do that when kids are at hotels for Christmas its how he'll find you later."

"Really?" Michal asked.

"Of course," Tommy agreed from the couch. "Would Lucy ever lie to you?"

"Nope," Michal answered as I set him down. He ran over and hopped back onto the couch between Grace and Tommy.

"What are you guys watching?" Amy asked as we sat on the other couch.

"Just about every Christmas cartoon ever," Tommy grinned.

"It's Rudolph right now," Grace added.

"Sounds like if we order in some burgers we'll have the perfect night,"

I winked at Michal who nodded eagerly.

By ten Michal was fast asleep and we had set out the rest of the

Christmas presents and hung the stockings by the chimeny with care and all that. Both Amy and I were half asleep on our feet so we said our goodnights and crawled into bed.

"This is starting to feel like home," I commented turning to her with a smile.

"It's nice," Amy agreed, but not home. "I miss Spain."

"I do too," I admitted. "But its been great spending Christmas with everyone." I smoother a hair back from Amy's face and rested my palm on her face, she smiled.

"Why Lucy, is that Christmas spirit I hear in your voice," I laughed and rolled my eyes. Amy kissed me quickly then rolled to her other side. I scooted up behind her holding her close.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."


	12. Chapter 12

Of course the presents were opened early, and there were way too many for Michal, but he didn't seem to care, not that there wasn't a decent hall for everyone involved. And certainly the hotels Christmas buffet had more than enough food for any three armies that happened to stop in.

Still it didn't feel like Christmas until late in the afternoon when everyone started appearing for the Christmas dinner. (All the food had already been ordered by Tommy and Grace and when it arrived it was Billy who insisted he pay for it.) Once everyone was there and drinks were in hand and Christmas music played, it finally felt like Christmas to me.

"Happy?" Amy asked, kissing me gently as we stood in the wide doorway surveying the room.

"Ecstatic," I assured her and snaked an arm around her waist as I sipped my wine.

"Dude, did you see the car he got?" Scud asked from across the room, lifting a remote control car that Michal had gotten for Christmas.

"Yes, we saw it," I nodded. "Santa does sort of check with us about these things."

"This is so cool," Scud showed it to Janet who knelt next to him and Michal.

"Watch," Michal took the control and started running the car around near them.

Dominique stepped in from the balcony where she had been having a cigarette and I swear I caught a small smile from her as she glanced at Michal and the others. By the time I thought to point it out to Amy it was gone. I could see Grace and Tommy setting the table in the other room and leaned to talk to Amy.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be helping?"

"If they tell us not to, then they mean it," she shrugged. "I guess there's nothing for us to do but actually relax."

"I'm not sure I know how to do that," I smiled. "Come on," I pulled her over to the couch and we sat together, my arm across her shoulders.

Michal handed Scud the controls and ran over to jump on us. "Look at him," Michal pointed as Scud expertly maneuvered the car through the room around chair legs and peoples feet.

"He's got some skills," I nodded. "But I am sure you will be able to drive it just as well once you practice."

"I hope there's one of these under our Christmas tree when we get home," Scud smiled at Janet who rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is plenty of stuff for you there without this." She teased.

"Oh my God," Amy slapped my arm practically jumping off the couch pointing in her excitement.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm and looked where she was pointing. "Oh my god."

"What?" Michal asked.

"Jesus Christ," Dominique jaw almost dropped. Across the room under the mistletoe Max and Billy were in the middle of a pretty solid lip lock. As they pulled apart Max gave us all a somewhat guilty look.

"Alright man," Scud grinned widely.

"You feeling alright?" I raised an eyebrow at Max.

"Hey, we let you be gay don't we?" She asked defensivly.

"No argument here," I shook my head with a smile.

"Anyone in here ready for dinner?" Grace asked from the over room.

"Yes," Amy answered standing quickly and pulling Michal and I up after her.

"I suppose you and Billy will want to sit together," Scud said to Max with a grin, she punched him hard on the arm.

"Wow, that hurt," Scud winced. "Sit wherever you want."

"Come on kids," I called, standing and waiting for everyone else to sit.

"Everything all right?" Tommy asked as he sat at the end of the table.

"Everything's great," I smiled. "I just wanted to say this has really turned into a great Christmas." I smiled around at everyone, and everyone, even Dom smiled back at me. "I am really glad Faire took those dolls and made sure we would all be here together tonight. Now, before this gets too tacky, lets eat."

"Amen," Billy grinned, taking Max's hand on the table.

And food was served, and well enjoyed, it was long after Michal went to bed that anyone else started to leave. The next day we would al be heading back to our own homes and I don't think anyone was quite ready to leave. But as so many movies and cartoons have taught us Christmas must end. So as Grace and Tommy began to look half asleep we said our goodbyes to everyone and fell into bed, exhausted and happy. Just the way everyone should feel after Christmas.


End file.
